


between your smiles and regrets

by darksideofmyroom



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Sad Minho, back in the day, but their characterization is based on the books, god that hurt, i wrote this right after watching the death cure, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideofmyroom/pseuds/darksideofmyroom
Summary: oh but it hurts to tear your heart out from your chest





	between your smiles and regrets

He's a fighter, a survivor.  
Fire burns through his veins and he's not one to try and keep it down.

Mihno is velocity, he's losing all control. He's harsh, and he's violent.

He knows what he wants and he goes straight to it, doesn't waste time on trying to figure out how to unlock doors, he just takes them down.

Mihno doesn't let his mind slow him down, he doesn't care about what's logic and what's appropriate. He attacks, fires away with everything he's got.

Mihno is chaotic, he's the personification of lack of tact.

He doesn't get lost in second thoughts, he gets lost in the heat of the moment, in the anger rushing through his body, in the passion taking over him.

Mihno is not delicate, he's not soft nor gentle.

But Newt is coughing in a way that hurts his heart to hear. He's barely standing and he's so weak.

Newt is infected and Mihno puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Hey, hold on."

 _Hold_ _on_ _hold_ _on_ _hold_ _on_ _don't_ _get_ _lost_ _._ _Don't_ _slip_ _away_ _,_ _don't_ _be_ _gone_ _._

Because Mihno is chaos and Newt is the quiet in early mornings of worlds that aren't ending.

Because Mihno is pure anger and impulsivity, except for when Newt is tripping over his own feet and spitting out blood. He's attentive then, and careful, and so, so scared.

Because Mihno is a mess of emotions, he's going nowhere and going fast, but Newt is home and Newt is peace and Newt is what keeps him sane.

Ironic, really.

"But it's good to have you back." and Mihno wants to cry.

He wants to cry and hold Newt to his chest and just forget that there's a world around them.

Cause does anything matter when his best friend is looking like he might just shatter like glass on the cold pavement?

He rests a hand on his shoulder.

Mihno is not delicate, he's not soft nor gentle.

But he is. He is the most delicate, the softest and the most gentle if Newt needs him to be.

"Thank you, Mihno."  
But Mihno is doing it for Newt the same way he is doing it for himself, cause he doesn't think he could bear losing the other boy like this, to this battle they weren't supposed to be fighting. He feels selfish, but he doesn't want to do it without his friend, he can't lose him, he won't.

"Hold on, okay? Just hold on."

Mihno is velocity, he's losing all control.

He's harsh, and he's violent.

But Mihno is also hidden kindess and deep loyalty. He's pats on the shoulders and reassuring smiles.

Although when Newt is lying on the cold pavement, finally shattered, not even looking like himself anymore and that knife, that godforsaken knife planted on his chest, Mihno is not sure he wants to be anything at all.

When Newt is not breathing in and out in the air anymore, when Newt is so still and bloody, Mihno is not sure he's existing. He's not sure if he ever did in the first place.

He stops running, and allows himself to fall to his knees.


End file.
